


What Happens In Vegas

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Joey hated to see someone cry, much less a young girl.





	What Happens In Vegas

“You have finally and officially lost your damn mind.” Joey growled angrily.

“You said you would do anything, Wheeler. This is included in anything.” Seto replied smugly.

Joey grit his teeth as he glared down at the asshole. 

“When I said anything, I meant get coffee for you for a week or something! Not fly halfway across the world to be a show dog!” Joey snarled.

“Hey, I told you already, they refused to accept any other duelist. Really, Mutt, it will only be two days.” Seto replied boredly.

Joey glared before looking away. He hated it, absolutely hated it, but this was the only way.

“Fine, but remember asshole, you promised!” Joey snapped before shaking his hand.

Mokuba just rolled his eyes.

“Get a room, you two.” he muttered.

Neither of the men heard him and he snorted in annoyance. Joey had asked Seto to help him set up a special surprise for his sister’s graduation; an all expense paid trip to Paris. Seto had agreed, but only if Joey came with them to conference being held by a rival company in Las Vegas. There was just one snag, Joey had to agree to meet with the company's CEO. Mokuba just sighed.

“I hate this.” Joey muttered angrily as he tugged at his shirt collar.

“Stop tugging at it, you will ruin it.” Seto replied coldly.

“Then maybe your assistant shouldn’t have made it so damn tight.” Joey hissed.

“You couldn’t tie your own tie, not her fault you’re an idiot.” Seto stated.

Mokuba stepped on Seto’s foot and he hissed.

“Show time.” Mokuba stated.

“Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba! And Mr. Wheeler! Welcome!” The man said as the elevator doors opened.

“You’re joking.” Joey muttered under his breath as Seto took a step forward.

Redd White was a very purple looking man covered in jewels bigger than anything Joey had ever seen. He shook the brothers’ hands enthusiastically before turning to Joey.

“Mr. Wheeler, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Redd White, at your service!” Redd said with delight. 

Joey felt the man try to crush his hand and smiled as he gripped back twice as hard, making his eyes water.

“Nice ta meet ya.” Joey said before releasing.

“Ahaha! Yes, yes!” Redd said shaking his hand a bit.

“Mr White, it is nice to see you again.” Seto shot Joey a dark look and he just rolled his eyes.

As Redd and Seto started to walk away, Mokuba and Joey followed. Las Vegas, Joey realized, was bright and loud. It seems there was something to look at in every corner. Joey found himself amazed.

“This place is insane.” Joey muttered and Mokuba nodded.

“I found it hard to keep track of where we are. Despite how many times we’ve been here.” Mokuba admitted.

They walked to a nearby casino where they were having dinner. As Joey and Mokuba waited for the elevator, they watched as Redd and Seto spoke deeply of connecting their companies. Seto seemed to be interested in what Redd was offering, but Joey wasn’t sure if he was just amused by how much the man was willing to give up to be connected to the Kaiba line or what.

“Daddy!” a young voice screamed and Joey looked up to see a young lady come stomping towards them.

He pulled Mokuba out of her way, convinced she would run the younger man over to get to her father. She stopped before Redd and crossed her arms, glaring. In her light violet hair was a tiara and her dress was covered in sparkles. Joey was sure if you hung her up, she would shine brighter than a disco ball.

“Ah, Violet! My darling! There you are!” Redd seemed nervous.

“I can’t believe you left me at the hotel!” she yelled angrily.

“Is this your daughter?” Seto asked politely.

The girl looked at him and gave him the once over before huffing.

“That she is. Violet, this is Seto Kaiba. Mr. Kaiba, this is my darling daughter Violet.” Redd introduced.

“A pleasure, Miss.” Seto said politely.

She just turned away from him and stomped her foot.

“Daddy! You promised no work this time! You lied to me!” she snapped as he held up his hands.

“Now, now, Violet. Plans change! Mr. Kaiba happened to be in town! It was truly happenstance that we ran into each other!” Redd lied nervously.

Seto gave the man a dull look and Mokuba leaned into Joey.

“Seto hates when people do that. He’s not gonna let him get away that easily.” Mokuba muttered.

“Oh?” Joey whispered.

“Gozaburo used to do it all the time. He would promise us a vacation or something and then clients would magically show up and we were forgotten about.” Mokuba said.

Joey winced.

“I do believe we had this meeting planned for several months now, Mr. White. I am not sure why you are lying to your daughter, but I will not stand for it.” Seto stated coldly.

Redd winced and Violet’s face started to turn red before she burst into tears.

“I hate you, Daddy! You’re the worst!” she screamed before running off.

Joey pulled Mokuba out of the way as she rushed past and frowned.

“Shouldn’t someone go after her?” Joey asked.

Redd just waved his hand.

“Violet is a big girl, she can take care of herself. Now, Mr. Kaiba.” Redd turned to Seto and Joey huffed before looking back.

As the elevator arrived, they tried to cram their way inside, but Joey ended up being left out. He waved Seto off.

“I’ll catch the next one. Top floor, right?” he said.

Seto nodded as the doors closed and Joey watched the elevator disappear before turning away. He walked towards the way he saw Violet run and looked around. He wandered around the casino floor for a minute or two before he saw her. She sat in front of the fountain in the middle of the room, staring at the floor.

“Miss Violet?” he called.

Her head snapped up and she eyed him nervously.

“Who are you?” she demanded.

“Name’s Joey. Your dad asked me to come get you.” Joey said, stuffing his hands into his slacks.

“I don’t recognize you.” she muttered.

“I was with Mr. Kaiba, a bodyguard for his brother, Mokuba. They asked me to come bring you to dinner on the top floor.” Joey said.

She stared at him for the longest time before huffing.

“Tell my father he can stick his dinner where the sun doesn’t shine!” she snapped before getting up.

“You really want me to tell him that? Because I can if you want.” Joey stated.

She turned to him, eyeing him before looking away.

“No...I guess not. Just...tell him I’ll be back at the hotel.” she said finally.

“Are you sure? You look too nice to eat hotel food.” Joey replied.

She took the tiara from her hair and glared at it.

“It’s my birthday today. He promised me for months that it would just be us...He always does this.” her hands dropped and she held the tiara loosely.

“That sounds like a real pain.” he replied.

She looked at him before looking down. She idly wiped her eyes and he pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket to give to her. She blinked, confused.

“Take it. It’s not like I really want it. Plus, isn’t this what it’s for?” Joey asked.

She took it and wiped her eyes before sighing. She seemed unsure of what to do.

“If you want, I will walk you back to your hotel. I would hate for you to get lost or hurt.” Joey said.

She looked at him before nodding her head.

“Thank you.” she said.

“Now, where is your hotel?” he asked.

She pointed to the building next door and he held out an arm.

“Shall we?” he smiled and she blushed a bit.

They walked out of the casino and across the street. When they got to the front desk, Violet stopped and looked back, staring at the casino behind them.

“Do you want to go back?” Joey asked.

“No…” she trailed off.

“Why don’t we go back, you get something to eat and I’ll bring you back here afterwards?” Joey asked.

She glanced at him, blushing before nodding.

“Sorry. I must sound like such a brat.” she muttered.

Joey chuckled.

“I have a younger sister. She’s around your age. It reminds me of hanging out with her.” Joey shrugged.

They walked back to the casino and rode the elevator to the top floor. They chatted as they waited for the doors to open. When they got there, they saw the group waiting for them. Seto looked annoyed when he saw them, but Redd looked startled.

“M-Mr. Wheeler! There you are!” Redd said nervously.

Violet looked between them, confused.

“Wait, didn’t you say my father sent you to get me?” Violet asked.

Joey shot Redd a look and he coughed.

“I did! I just called him and he didn’t answer, so I grew concerned.” Redd lied.

Joey locked eyes with Mokuba, who just rolled his. Violet seemed pleased however and sat down. The conversation was mostly on work, much to Violet’s annoyance, but as a waiter walked by, Joey called him over and whispered into his ear. The man smiled and nodded.

“What did you do?” Mokuba asked, leaning over.

“Nothing.” Joey pressed a finger to his lips and Mokuba just shook his head with a smile.

As dinner drew to a close, Joey watched as Violet got up, her face clearly saying she wasn’t pleased, that was until they heard singing. The table was soon surrounded by waiters and waitresses, singing Happy Birthday as they placed a cake before Violet. Redd looked confused, but Seto eyed Joey suspiciously. Joey just smiled.

“That went better than expected.” Mokuba said as Seto and he sat in their hotel room.

“If you say so.” Seto grumbled.

Mokuba rolled his eyes.

“Joey was just trying to help. You can’t get mad at him for that. Besides, with that little stunt, he secured us the contract.” Mokuba stated. 

“True.” Seto trailed off.

Mokuba just grinned.

“Though I do admit, Miss Violet was making some eyes at Joey. Maybe you should be careful or she might snatch him from right under your nose.” Mokuba teased.

Seto threw him a glare and Mokuba laughed. I guess it’s true what they say. What happens in Vegas.


End file.
